This invention relates to brake control systems, and more particularly, to such systems wherein the brake apply pressure and the flow rate through the brakes are controlled by valve members.
In track laying vehicles, the hydraulic brake pressure is controlled by a regulator valve which is actuated by the operator. The amount of actuation (input travel supply by the operator) determines the pressure that is transmitted to the brakes. During partial brake apply (i.e. small input travel distance), the apply pressure is low and can result in extended actuation times which delays the movement of the brake apply pistons.